Resident Evil: the Countdown
by ResidentWitch
Summary: Chapter 1 added! UPDATE! Crossover and mix: Resident Evil and Inuyasha! Read to find out! The first chapter is the prologue and introduction and explains it all! Having seen Resident Evil: the movie is a plus though...! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

* * *

I have no idea where this came from…! LOL! I was just sitting there watching Resident Evil: the Movie and this suddenly just came to me…! Sweet! This is going to be sooooo good! At least I hope it will! I have all the time in the world to write it because it's SUMMER!

Those who have seen Resident Evil and know the story, this is going to be slightly different, maybe even completely different, but this is picking up at the end of the movie or near the end where Alice reawakens and the monster/zombie things have supposedly escaped from the hive…! Fun fun! Except….I've switched it around and now it's an Inuyasha story!

So hold on for the ride! Cause I'm gonna try my hardest to make it a long and killer tale!

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR RESIDENT EVIL!

* * *

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Resident Evil: the Countdown**

**_Prologue/Introduction_**

* * *

'Reality is the shell of insanity.'

-Unknown

* * *

_ At the beginning of the 21st century, the Shikon Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the world. Nine out of ten homes contain its products. It's political and financial influences felt everywhere. In public it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products and health care. Unknown, even to its own employees, its massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry._

_ Yet tragedy struck from within the boundaries of the Shikon Corporation at the end of the 24th century. A virus was released into the underground base of the Shikon Corporation, the biohazard causing the main supercomputer called Onigumo to go out of control. The supercomputer Onigumo locked down the complete underground base of the Shikon Corp. and released a deadly gas into all areas of the base, instantly killing all workers and researchers on duty._

_ A group of ten highly trained commandos was sent to enter the lab and shut down the computer. Along the way they picked up a young girl named Kagome. When they entered they were attacked by millions of monsters and zombies, the mutant workers who died when the supercomputer shut down the base, which they fought against until they reached the supercomputers main control systems. After managing to shut down Onigumo, the remaining commandos were forced to then retrace their path and escape from the base in thirty minutes before it self-destructed. Of the eleven that entered only two survived and made it out, a man who later died from blood loss outside the base and the young girl Kagome._

_ It has been a year since the incident happened and all returned to normal. The government was forced to cover up all incidences relating to the Shikon Corporation because of their involvement in military and viral experimentation research, and genetic experiments. _

_ Kagome Higurashi, the young girl and only known survivor, fell into a coma a day after she escaped the base and has yet to awaken. She was entered into __Tokyo __Hospital__ immediately and from that day has been kept under constant twenty-four hour surveillance._

_ A year after her enrollment the world fell into utter chaos and destruction. In the government's effort to cover up the Shikon Corporations hidden activities and keep it out of the media, they re-entered the base to remove all evidence and to ensure that the computer was completely wiped out. While entering the already destroyed base they managed to open up a secret part that was hidden from even the government's eyes. This part held the back-up computer system called Naraku that was an exact replica of Onigumo. Naraku was also infected by the same virus that caused Onigumo to go out of control. In unlocking and entering this hidden area, they released a new wave of monsters and zombies._

_ They were unsuccessful in fighting them off._

_ They escaped out into the city of __Tokyo__ and from there swept out over the whole world killing billions. The humans that managed to survive are forced to fight for their lives against the monsters and zombies. Within a month of their release, the world has fallen into a war between the living and the dead. The only way to completely wipe out their existence and restore order is to find and enter the hidden area of Shikon Corp. and destroy the supercomputer controlling them._

_ And so begins our story…_

_

* * *

_

_ So….tell me what you think!?! Anybody else liking this idea?!? I don't think it's been done before so…you can't compare it to another and say this one sucks cause it's unique….well….the merge between Inuyasha and Resident Evil is…I think! I hope!_

_ R&R!_

_ Let me know if you all like this! ResidentWitch425yahoo.com_

_ Laterz!_


	2. Resident Evil Chapter 1: the Awakening

_Hiya!_

_Wow! The start of a new story and two updates in one day! Woo-hoo! Go me! Now, lets see… okay…this is the beginning…it has to start somewhere after all, and I'm not gonna like rush through it, I hope this isn't rushed at least, so read on and find out what happens..got nothing else to say!_

_ Laterz!  
_

* * *

__

****

**Resident Evil**

****

**Chapter 1: the Awakening**

****

* * *

Artist: Story of the Year

******Title: **Dive Right In

So here I go  
I'll dive right in  
Break through the waves  
Straight to the ocean floor

And although my hands are shaking  
I lie perfectly still  
Cause I'm determined  
To let myself sink down

And I know, I'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again  
I could wave my arms and swim away  
but never reach the shore

But for now I will lay  
face first in the sand  
with the wreckage from ships that lost their way

And I know, I'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again

And I know, I'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again

And although my hands are shaking  
I lie perfectly still  
Cause I'm determined  
To let myself sink down

And I know, I'm buried too far down  
To feel the warmth from the sun again  
And I know that I'm buried now I'm buried  
To far own to ever feel to ever feel the sun  
Again the sun again the warmth from the sun again

* * *

****

She was floating.

For what seemed like hours, she felt herself floating, in her semi-unconscious state, her brain inch-by-inch beginning to awaken from its previous dormant state.

There was something over her face and something under or over that, she couldn't tell, pressed tightly over her mouth and nose. She tried to open her eyes, but when they refused to budge, she stopped and tried to collect herself.

Tried not to panic.

She couldn't move any part of her body and yet somehow she was still floating. For a few moments, she struggled with herself; using all the energy and power she could muster to try to move any part of her body.

Quite suddenly, to her shock, her bodily functions came back. Her eyes popped open to reveal hazy gray-blue eyes that scanned left to right quickly to assess where she was. Realizing she was in some liquid filled tube, her arms moved up to grasp the 'thing' covering her face and without thinking pulled it away too quickly to think of the consequences of her actions. With an inaudible scream and intake of breath, she inadvertently choked on the greenish liquid that she was submerged in.

Realizing her situation and beginning to panic to pushed forward and banged against the glass barrier that was preventing her from taking in the air her lungs desperately needed.

Nothing.

No sound. No vibration. Just silence and stillness.

She was beginning to feel light headed and turned around, maneuvering her body to turn in the thick liquid and searched for the device that was previously providing her with oxygen. Spotting lying at the base of the tube, she quickly ducked and reached for it.

She missed it by inches and began to float back up.

She was beginning to see black dots forming around the outer area of her vision. Her movements were become jerky as the blood was beginning to slow in its flow because of the lack of oxygen.

Diving once more, knowing it was her last chance, she propelled herself off the side and snatched up the oxygen type mask. Slamming it up to her face and pressing as hard as she could she swallowed the liquid that was in her mouth and gasped as she breathed the air greedily into her body. Slowly, her chest heaving from the exertion and lack of air, the black dots in her vision began to fade and her movements smoothed out.

Now that she could breath and had what appeared to be a sufficient source of oxygen, she glanced around once again. Small plastics tubes were attached to her body, different colored liquids flowing through them, and headed up and out of her current glass prison tube. Realizing that the top had what appeared to be a wheel she began to kick her feet to float up toward it.

Lifting one hand up and grasping the metal wheel firmly, she twisted it, wincing outwardly at the high-pitched squeaking noise that it produced. Hearing a 'clunk' she figured signaled the release of some lock she pushed up hard and the top hatch swung open and out to the side.

Releasing her hold on the oxygen mask, she reached up and gripped the edges of the hole that was above her and pulled up as hard as she could. Her muscles quivering she slipped her elbows up and pulled up with her shoulders until her torso was out of the water and over the edge. Leaning over at her waist, she was given the view of white washed floors that sparkled and shined from the overhanging fluorescent lights.

Realizing all the tubes that were attached to her were still on, she held tightly onto the edge with her right hand and balanced herself before reaching with her left and pulling the small needle pointed tubes out of her body. She pulled at least five from each arm and six from each leg. She cried out more than once from the pain. The needles were at least two and a half inches long and pushed completely in.

After the last one was pulled out, she paused to catch her breath and relax her muscles. After she relaxed to the best she could in her current position and situation, she pulled herself over the rest of the way and collapsed over the side. Falling with a small squeak the five or six feet to the ground, she landed with a 'thud' and groan.

The barren white floor was cold, sending a chill up her spine and causing the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She was suddenly struck with the realization that she was completely naked.

With a huff, she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, looking around for something to cover herself. Seeing a long white lab coat draped haphazardly over a chair, she began to lift herself up onto her feet. Halfway up her knees gave out and she collapsed. Trying unsuccessfully once more and being unsuccessful, she crawled her way over.

Grasping the jacket firmly in her left hand she pulled it down and off the chairs back. Finding the front and opening, she put her right arm through and followed through with her left. When it was securely on, she buttoned up three of the buttons in front, semi-closing it.

Now that she was out of the green liquid tube and covered clothing wise as best to her resources provided, she took the time to glance around. When she had first opened her eyes she thought the room was much larger than what she saw now. It was no bigger than needed. Just enough room to hold the large six-foot high tube, a medium sized desk and chair, and side table covered with bottles, needles, and other instruments.

A large metallic door was to her right, a square window situated in the middle at about eye level. The second thing she noticed about the door was that there was no handle. Her eyes widened in resurfacing panic, thinking she was locked within the white room till she died, until she saw the small rectangular box to the right that was blinking and beeping occasionally. There was a touch-screen number pad and viewer that currently read 'locked'.

Now that she was fully aware of her surroundings she began to try to stand again. Gripping the chair tightly she began to slowly pull herself up until she was sitting down on the chair. With more confidence than when she started she began to stand while still being supported by the chair. When her feet successfully were planted on the ground she shakily released the chair until she was standing on her own.

Slowly, so as not to fall or hurt herself, she took a tentative step forward. Her knees and leg muscles were shaking from such a long period of non-use to suddenly supporting her weight and stretching. Step-by-step, she slowly and cautiously began to make her way across the room until she reached the opposite wall. With a smile she turned and headed back towards the chair and collapsed into it.

Twirling around, she faced the paper-covered desk that also held what appeared to be a silver laptop that was about an inch thick. Reaching out to open it up she felt a cold weight on her wrist. Glancing down she was surprised to find a small silver bracelet on her wrist.

Bringing it closer and up to eye level, she began to inspect it. After a few moments, she knew it was an identification bracelet. The type issued out to long-term hospital patients. Twisting her wrist around she read the name engraved in cursive.

Kagome Higurashi

She stared puzzled at the name for a moment.

'Who's Kagome Higurashi?'

Feeling a cold sense of dread curling up in her chest, she began to realize something that astounded her.

'Oh my god…who am I? Am I this Kagome person?'

With the thought and realization that she didn't remember any of her past, the surprise of waking up in a liquid tube, the exertion of moving around for the first time in however long she was in a coma, the overwhelming sensation she had felt building came to a magnified peak and she did the only thing that made sense.

She fainted.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 1! Let me know how its going so far! It would be highly appreciated!

Laterz!

Remember to R&R

******_Next Chapter: Kagome remembers parts of her past and has an unexpected encounter - is it friendly or deadly?_**


End file.
